


The Doctor Chronicles

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor/Patient, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I received a few Doctor AU prompts, so I shall stick them all here.</p><p>Doctor!Levi, Patient!Eren</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strep

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually two prompts in one!

I laid on the couch and pulled my blanket up to my chin and groaned. My throat was on fire at that current moment and I wanted to be put out of my misery.

I looked up as my sister walked into the room and watched as she crossed her arms across her chest and frowned.

“Eren, you need to go to the doctor. The sooner you do that, the sooner you will feel better and you will stop taking up the entirety of the couch with your body.”

I let my head fall back against the armrest of the couch, realizing then I had let the pillow fall off behind me. I groaned again at the impact and shook my head.

“No.”

“Are you serious?” Mikasa asked, voice completely monotone. I lifted my head back up to see her staring blankly at me. “You sound like when you were five and wouldn’t let mom take you to the doctor.”

“I don’t want to go to our doctor. Our doctor is terrifying. _He sticks needles in your arm—_.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes at that before pinching the bridge of her nose. “I don’t think strep throat calls for needles to the arm, Eren. Just go to the walk-in clinic at the hospital or something.”

And that was how I ended up in the walk in clinic’s waiting room an hour later, bundled up in my forest green hoodie, black beanie and Mikasa’s red scarf which she had forced around my neck. I felt fine aside from the burning sensation in my throat. My sinuses were clear and I was energetic enough, it just hurt like a bitch to talk and swallow.

I was thankful, though, that she had sent me in a million layers. The waiting room felt as though I had stepped into the middle of the arctic and I was expecting penguins and polar bears to be behind the counter. Part of me was pretty let down when I saw an older woman sitting at the receptionist desk where I had checked in.

It felt like hours that I waited, and perhaps it had been. I took up a corner of the room while I waited, mindlessly playing games on my phone and scrolling through multiple social media apps until finally —

“Eren Jaeger?”

I looked up and saw a nurse standing at the door that lead towards all the observation rooms. She had short strawberry hair and a nice smile with a clipboard pressed against her chest, and I couldn’t help but smile back. I jumped out of my seat and followed her down the hall.

Two doors down and to the left, she gestured for me to sit on the paper-covered table.

“Dr. Ackerman will be with you in a moment, Eren.”

I smiled at her once more and nodded as I watched her turn out of the room, slipping the clipboard she had been holding into the holder right outside the door.

There was always something about waiting for the doctor between getting let into the observation room and them arriving that made me nervous. I could never figure it out, whether it was all the medical supplies surrounding me, or the nervousness that came on with being in a doctors office in the first place. Whatever it was, I was starting to feel jittery, but I was glad to know that soon I would have antibiotics to make myself better.

Finally, after what felt like another few hours (when it was really a few minutes) the door opened and a raven-haired man in a white lab coat walked in. His eyebrows were furrowed as he looked over the clipboard in his hands and lightly kicked the door closed behind him. Once it clicked shut, he finally looked up at me and god — I believe my heart stopped.

He was short, definitely short. His hair was shaved into a clean undercut, which looked fresh. His features were sharp, and my little gay heart fluttered when my green eyes met his grey ones. The things I would let this man to do me right then and there — _Eren, this is hardly the time for fantasies, you are sick in more ways than one!_

“What seems to be the problem, Eren?” he asked quietly, setting the clipboard down on the small counter across from me.

I painfully swallowed a lump in my throat at the question, and hoped to god the blush that I knew was on my face could be part of my sickness.

“I woke up yesterday and my throat was on fire. I tried throat lozenges and home remedies but it seems to have taken a turn for the worse overnight. I barely slept because of it, and my sister forced me to come here today.”

“Any other symptoms? Runny nose? Cough?” he asked, turning slightly to jot down notes as I spoke.

“None of the above. Just sort throat and I am tired, but again, I barely slept last night.”

“Hm.” was all that the man let out before turning around to wash his hands thoroughly. I watched as the water moved over his hands before he was quickly drying them off with a paper towel. He then reached for a pair of latex gloves and slipped them on, and my eyes trailed down his back and I silently cursed the long jacket he was wearing before letting them move back up.

Dr. Ackerman had turned back to me a few moments later with a tongue depressor and a swab clutched in one of his gloved hands.

“Your problem seems pretty simple.” he drawled. “I’ll swab your throat, in case it’s something more serious but I will prescribe you some antibiotics in the meantime.” I nodded as he came closer, my legs nearly brushing up against his side. His eyes locked onto my face and it took me a moment to realize I should have been doing something. “Open your mouth, kid.”

I jumped slightly and nodded before letting my jaw drop. The doctor lifted the depressor to hold down my tongue before raising the other with a light he had procured from the front pocket of his jacket and peered into my mouth. He stepped back after a moment and shut the light off before slipping it back into his pocket. He plucked the swab from the hand that was still holding the depressor and held it up for me to see.

“This might feel a bit uncomfortable, but it won’t be long.” he muttered, just enough for me to hear before turning his attention back to my mouth.

I could feel the swab slowly make its way back, and brush against the back of my throat. And by the look on his face as he brushed my throat, I knew exactly what he was thinking. He wasn’t the first person to give me that look whilst hitting the back of my throat.

Although a swab was a whole lot different than a dick, but…

Here we were.

He raised his eyebrow slightly as he removed the swab from my mouth. He turned away towards the counter and I watched as he slipped it into a small ziplock bag, but then he stepped back up to me with another in his hand. And I noted that he was closer to me and I could smell his cologne or soap or something, and it was glorious and I was only brought back to reality when he spoke.

“One more.”

He pressed the depressor down once more on my tongue before I could get in a word, and all I could do was hit him with my best, ‘are you fucking kidding me’ glare. And he understood it, and I could almost see a smirk forming on his face as he brushed the back of my throat with the new swab.

He seemed to have enjoyed it by the slight tint of red on his cheeks, which I only caught for a moment before he turned back towards the counter. He threw the tongue depressor into the small trash can beside the counter and slipped the second swab into another zip lock bag.

I watched as he bent slightly, taking down notes before pulling a note pad from his jacket to continue scribbling down words. I never understood doctor’s notes — was there a special ‘How To Write Illegibly 101’ in doctor school?

I stayed quiet as he continued to work, finally slipping the tops of the zip lock bags under the clip of the clipboard to hold my papers and the samples together for the lab. He finally turned to me, and I could feel his cool grey eyes boring into me. I was pretty dense sometimes, but I could feel the tension between us.

He tore the top two pieces of paper off his notepad and held them out to me.

“Take the first one to the pharmacy. Take one pill in the morning and one pill before bed, and make sure you take them with your food.” he explained as it took the papers from him. “Come back to me in a few weeks for a follow-up.” he quickly added, and with one more last look, he turned out of the room and made his way to his next patient, leaving me in the observation room with wide eyes.

I looked down at the papers in my hands and the first sheet was completely unreadable and I knew that was definitely the prescription. I lifted the first piece to look at the second and all that was on it was a name and a phone number.

_Levi Ackerman_

I felt my face flush red and I wasn’t sure what had just happened, but I believed I had somehow managed to pick up a doctor.

I hopped off of the table and with a new spring in my step, I left the doctors office and made my way to the pharmacy, not before pulling my phone out to send a message to Armin, who needed to hear updates on my love life.

**To: Armin**  
Holy shit best day ever

**From: Armin**  
??

**To Armin**  
So mikasa made me go to the doctor for my sore throat and i had the hottest doctor assess me at the hospital’s walk-in clinic like dude he smelled like heaven and sex and the things i would have done in that observation room if i had been 100%

**From: Armin**  
Oh god, Eren…

**To: Armin**  
He just swabbed my throat and he looked pretty surprised to see i had no gag reflex and i am pretty sure he judged me, but i got his phone number

**From: Armin**  
Eren some things I just really don’t need to HOW THE FUCK DID YOU LAND A DOCTOR?

I couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped me as I read back Armin’s message, ignoring a few looks I got as I walked down the street towards the pharmacy.

**To: Armin**  
I don’t even know arm, but he told me to go back for a check up in a few weeks…

**From: Armin**  
Well I hope you are feeling better in a few weeks and you can show him how your gag reflex really doesn’t work

**To: Armin**  
ARMIN NO

I smirked as I sent the last message before shaking my head to myself.

Armin, yes.


	2. Disorder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean goes with Eren to the doctor's office and helps him fill out a few forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only just received this prompt yesterday, but it was definitely something I could use between the first prompt and the next B)

A few weeks after the strep throat incident, I had made an appointment to once again see Dr. Ackerman.

Now, he wasn’t my family doctor, but I was definitely considering switching if I could continue seeing him — even though I had acquired his phone number on my last visit, I hadn't used it.

That is how I had found myself sitting in the waiting room once again, with Jean sitting in the seat beside me and a small stack of papers in front of me.

“What the hell is all this, man?” Jean asked, looking at the sheets in front of me.

I frowned as I read through the papers. The questions were simple enough — name, address, physical statistics such as height and weight. I sighed and let my head fall back against the wall my seat was propped up against.

“This is troublesome.” I muttered, shifting slightly to cross my leg across the other so I could rest the clipboard against it better making it easier to write.

_Name: Eren Jaeger_

_Date of Birth and Age: March 30th, 1993 — 21_

“My hand hurts already.” I mumbled quietly and heard Jean chuckle softly beside me.

“Here, I’ll help. Give me a sheet.” I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, skeptical. “I’ll ask you the questions, just it’ll go faster if you can write yours down and I can write answers down as well, yeah?”

I paused for a moment before finally nodding, handing him over the next sheet. Jean stayed quiet for a moment while after retrieving a spare pen off of the table in front of us, I assumed, he read over the questions until finally he asked, “Any allergies?”

“Penicillin and peoples stupidity.” I answered as I wrote down my height.

“Any previous major medical issues?”

“I had the flu once when I was six that kept me out of school for two weeks.”

“I don’t think the flu is what they’re talking about dude.” Jean said with a sigh as I shrugged.

“Then no.” I answered, writing down my weight.

“Any known disorders?”

I paused for a moment and thought, before shaking my head. “None that I know of.”

Jean stayed quiet for a moment and I couldn’t hear his pen scratching on the page, but I paid it no mind as my eyes continued down the paper in front of me, filling in more personal information.

“I don’t think there is much more for you to really fill out on here, man. Unless you’re a smoker, or have cancer.”

“Yeah, those don’t apply to me.” I said, filling out the last answer on the sheet. “That’s okay then, because I’m done. Here,” I sat up slightly and took the page from Jean and stuck it back under the one I had been working on. I glanced through the next couple pages and ticked off the boxes with ‘no’ as the majority did not apply to me, or if they did, they weren’t the hardest to answer.

“Are you sexually active? Yes. Any known sexually transmitted diseases or infections? No, I’m not stupid. If you want the love, gotta wear a glove…” I muttered as I continued ticking off the boxes. It was at the bottom of the fourth page I was interrupted by footsteps.

“Eren? Come with me please.”

I looked up to see the same strawberry blonde nurse I had seen the few weeks before and grinned, hopping out of my seat.

“I’ll be back.” I said, glancing to Jean, who just nodded at me, before following the nurse down the hall and to one of the observation rooms.

I handed her my clipboard, with all the new information, once I walked into the room and she smiled at me. “Dr. Ackerman will be with you shortly.”

I nodded as I hopped up onto the table, absentmindedly swinging my legs back and forth as I looked around the room. It wash’t the same room as last time, but it looked very much the same. Though, I was sure there wasn’t really much difference in all doctor’s offices. In all the ones I’d been to over the years, they all looked similar. Counter with supplies and a sink, a stool, a chair, the observation table with drawers with more supplies inside, and don’t forget the posters on the walls about how smoking is bad.

It felt like hours, but soon enough the door was opening and the small, raven-haired doctor walked into the room with my clipboard in his hands. His eyebrows were furrowed as he had the sheet flipped up and he glanced up at me quickly before walking to the counter. He set down the clipboard on the counter before finally turning to me without any distractions in front of him.

“Welcome back, Eren.” he said, immediately stepping up towards me. My back stiffened as the memory of my last visit flashed through my mind.

“Good afternoon.” I managed to greet him quietly, feeling a flush grow across my face already.

The doctor looked at me with an unreadable expression before he looked down to grab his flashlight from his pocket.

“How is the throat?” he asked, stepping right up to me. I could feel his leg press against my own as he stood somewhat to the side, fiddling with the light and snapping on a new cover.

“Oh, it’s great. Doesn’t hurt anymore.”

He hummed softly before reaching up to check my ears. “Anything you are concerned about? Weird aches or pains?”

I stayed quiet as he moved to the other side of me to check my other ear, before popping the cover off of the light and letting it fall into the trashcan. I shook my head.

“Nothing really all too concerning, sir.”

Dr. Ackerman laughed quietly as he shook his head. “Please don’t call me sir, Eren. I think we are past the point of that.”

I felt my face heat up further at that, and soon enough the man was standing in front of me again. “Right.”

“Open your mouth.”

I nodded quickly before letting my jaw drop so the man could get a peek into my mouth. He hummed quietly again before stepping back from me and putting the flashlight back into his pocket. He turned around to look back at the clipboard, flipping through the pages slowly. I tilted my head to the side as I saw him make a double take at something on one of the pages before he stood back, shaking his head.

“Huh….”

“What is it?” I asked. “Did I fill something out wrong?”

The doctor shook his head slowly and as he turned around, I could see a faint smirk on the corners of his lips.

“Let’s do your heart and blood pressure real quick.” he muttered.

Still confused, I nodded and let him work. He pulled the stethoscope up from around his neck and placed the earpieces in his ears. He pressed the end to my chest. “Take a few deep breaths for me, please.”

And I did.

After the third inhale, he stepped back and moved to the wall to grab the blood pressure band. He quickly fastened it around my arm before turning on the machine. Aside from the band tightening around my arm, there was silence between the two of us. And I could see the doctor trying to hide a smirk on his face, and I couldn’t figure out what was on my forms that he was finding so entertaining.

“Your blood pressure is good, Eren. As is your heart.” he finally said, unfastening the band around my arm a moment later.

“Did you get the results back from my throat swab?” I asked after a moment, watching him move back to the clipboard to jot down a few notes.

“Ah, nothing concerning. If it was anything worse than strep throat, which that is all it was, we would have let you know. I gave you the medication for strep, and it clearly worked.” He turned to glance at me. “You seem to be in good health.”

“I feel good.”

“There is just one thing I have to ask, Eren.” the doctor said, standing back to his full height and turning towards me with the clipboard in his hands. He had the first couple pages flipped and his eyebrows were once again furrowed.

“What is it?” I asked again, speaking slow. I was kind of nervous what had been written down, if something was spelled wrong or—

“This is something I’ve never heard of before and I am curious to know the symptoms…”

I cocked my head to the side. “Of what, exactly?”

I could tell the man was having a tough time keeping his face straight as he spoke. “What is it like to have Major Cock Craving Disorder? What are the symptoms? How does it feel? Is it a purely oral thing or-”

“Wh-what? _What?_ ” if my eyes could have bulged out of my head, I was sure they would have. “I am sorry, sir — er, Levi. I am sorry, and pardon my French, but what the fuck?”

I could see that he was biting the inside of his lip to contain himself, his face was starting to turn red and if I hadn’t already met him before, I would have been ten times more embarrassed and a thousand times more pissed. But despite the fact he was holding himself back, he was still very good looking and I wanted to get to know him and god, I wanted to hear him laugh.

But he said nothing, and only turned the clipboard back around so I could see the page. And of course, it was Jean’s messy chicken scratch writing that filled in the blanks.

“I could kill that guy…” I muttered, moving my hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose as he bowed my head forward.

“So what are the symptoms?”

I sighed loudly and shook my head. “Well, isn’t obvious. I crave cocks, the more major the better. In my mouth or up the ass, I don’t care, I just crave them all the time.” I managed to say the majority with a straight face, and it was then that I believed I may have broken the doctor. His face was red, and tears of mirth were streaming down the corners of his eyes. “You okay?”

And finally, the dam burst and his laughter escaped. And it was laughter that was contagious, because soon after I found myself laughing. And his laugh was a laugh that I wanted to hear all the time.

And I really had to stop being a chickenshit and make use of his phone number that was sitting unused in my cellphone.

“I am sorry, Eren. I don’t mean to laugh, but why is this on your forms?”

I sighed quietly, more so to try and even out my breathing. “I’m hanging out with my friend after my appointment and he offered to bring me here for it and since I had all the forms to fill out since you aren’t my regular family doctor, yet, he offered to help. He asked me all the questions and I assumed he wrote everything down like I had said…” I explained, running my hands through my hair. “Clearly I have to go kick some ass.”

I watched the doctor wipe his eyes with his thumbs and shake his head. “Well, I may need to come out and thank him because I haven’t laughed like that in a long time.”

“I am glad you find my disorder funny, Dr. Ackerman.”

The man rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You know my name, Eren.”

I sighed quietly and slouched. “I know, Levi. I just feel bad because I haven’t made use of your phone number so I feel like we aren’t on that level…”

Levi shook his head and stepped closer to me, letting his hands fall onto my thighs. “Well, I think you should make use of it. And I’m not saying it because of your so called cock craving disorder.” Though just by the way he had said it, I believed its as part of the reason. “Maybe I want to know you.”

“I’d like to know you as well.” I admitted, feeling my cheeks heat up again. “I will definitely text you.”

Levi smirked and nodded before stepping back. “On that note, I think there isn’t much else for me to do — oh! I will give you this form. Head to the lab at your own convenience to do blood work and all that crap, just so we have it all on our files. No rush, though the sooner the better.”

I nodded and took the form once he had retrieved it from one of the drawers under the counter. It was one that I had seen before, so it was nothing new.

I slipped off of the observation table and stretched, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Levi eyeing me. The thought of him watching such a simple thing made me smile inwardly.

“So that is all?” I finally asked, turning towards the doctor. It was then that I realized how much taller I was than him, and I grinned as I looked down at him.

“That is all. I look forward to hearing from you, Eren.” he said quietly, the last bit almost coming out as a purr. I nodded quickly and with one last look, I made my way out of the room and back down the hall. And as soon as I walked back into the waiting room, and as soon as Jean realized I was stalking towards him, he was up and out of his seat and out the door in a matter of seconds.

He knew he was in deep shit.

I made my way out of the building after waving to the receptionist and headed towards where Jean parked his car. I whipped out my phone and sent a message to Mikasa.

**To: Mikasa**  
jean is a dead man

**From: Mikasa**  
?

**To: Mikasa**  
i went to the doctors and they made me fill out a bunch of papers so jean offered to help. and i submitted them when i was called into the room and under disorders the asshole had written “major cock craving disorder” and dr. ackerman couldn’t stop laughing

**From: Mikasa**  
oh no

**From: Mikasa**  
be good eren, don’t kill anyone. we have no money for bail right now.

**To: Mikasa**  
i won’t actually kill. just maim.

**From: Mikasa**  
be good


	3. Stethoscope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi were supposed to go on a date, but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut. enjoy!

It took five days after the second appointment with Dr. Ackerman to phone him. And it took another two to ask him on a date. And two more to go on said date.

That was three weeks ago, and the fifth date I found myself sitting in the waiting room, waiting for him to be done for the day. He was with his final patient and I had shown up a bit early so I wouldn’t have to sit and wait in the car for him. I mindlessly played games on my phone as I waited, and said goodbye to Petra, the nurse who I had finally been properly introduced to, and the receptionist who seemed to not like me very much and I waited.

And I waited.

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and looked around the waiting room. It didn’t look any different than the last couple times I had been, so there was nothing new to look at. No new signs or posters, and definitely no new magazines on the table in front of me.

Finally, after what felt like weeks, I heard voices from down the hall.

“Take two pills in the morning and one at night, and the rash should go away.” I heard Levi explain as he walked back into the waiting room. I caught him quickly glance at me before looking back to his patient who was nodding and looking at the piece of paper with the prescription scrawled on it.

“Thank you, doc.”

“And if it doesn’t clear up, then come back and we will do some tests. But I’m pretty sure that is the issue.”

The man nodded again before turning towards the door. He pushed it open and walked out, and Levi was quick to move to lock it behind him before turning to me.

My heart began to race as soon as his eyes were on me, and I pushed myself out of my chair.

“Hey.” I said quietly, grin growing on my face as the doctor moved to wrap his arms around my neck.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you in here.” he said quietly as my arms circled his waist, pulling him close. We’d been out four times before, and I would have been lying if I said I hadn’t given it up the first night out.

Because damn, the doctor had a body that would not stop.

“What did you have in mind for tonight?” I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly. I watched as Levi raised his eyebrow and a wicked smirk took over his face.

“Well, I was thinking about dinner, or a movie. Or dinner and a movie, but…” he trailed off before looking around the waiting room. “Everyone left, right?”

I nodded, “Yeah almost as soon as your last patient went in.”

The smirk on Levi’s face grew and his hands moved down my sides until they found my hands behind his back. “Come with me.”

I was in no position to say no and nodded, obediently following behind him as my hands were tightly grasped in his hands.

“Where are we—“

My words were cut off when I was tugged into one of the observation rooms. Levi kicked the door shut behind me before tugging my body against his, once more wrapping his arms around my neck.

“What do you have planned, doctor?” I asked quietly, feeling my face flush at the thought of being so close to Levi in his work place.

“Hmm, I think we need to do a physical exam.” he said playfully, letting his hands run through my hair at the back of my head.

“Oh? Is that so? I believe I just had one of those.”

Levi hummed softly and nodded before cocking his head to the side. “I don’t believe I was thorough enough.”

Just at that, I could feel myself twitch in the confines of my pants and a small smile grew on my face.

“Not thorough enough? What did you miss, doctor?”

Levi’s brow arched and I watched as he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling it gently before letting it go along with trailing one of his hands from my neck, down my front to hook into the front of my pants. “I don’t believe I was physical enough.” His voice was quiet and husky, which send all my blood south, aside from the red tint on my cheeks.

“Then let’s start the examination.” I said with a smirk, turning ourselves so I could crawl up onto the table. I could see Levi trying to hold back his amusement at the sight of me crawling up onto the table and all he did was shake his head.

“I’m going to need you to remove your jacket, Eren.”

I nodded and did as I was told, tossing it to the chair across from the table. Levi looked at me and frowned, rubbing his chin with his hand. 

“What is it?”

“Stay here for a moment.” he said before quickly leaving the room. I frowned a bit at the door he had left open, but it quickly vanished when he came back into the room, shutting the door back up behind him. “Where was I?”

“Starting the examination.” I said, wiggling slightly on the edge of the black table, the paper underneath me crinkling at the movement.

“Right. Can you please stand on the that step stool.”

I nodded again and slid off the table to stand on the step stood that was right under my feet. Levi stepped up to me and let his hands move over my clothed chest and to my waist and down my legs before moving back up and cupping his hand over my crotch. He gave a satisfied hum once he had noted that I had already started to stiffen beneath my clothing before the next order.

“Turn around, please.”

I nodded once more and turned around, careful not to lose my balance on the small stool. His hands moved over my body once more, from the back of my neck down to my legs and back up to firmly smack my ass. The smack caused a groan to escape as I leaned forward against the table.

“Is that so?” he asked, and I could hear the amusement in his voice as his hands kneaded my ass through my jeans. “Have I told you how much I enjoy your ass, Eren?”

“The first date, Levi.”

The doctor chuckled softly before lightly tapping my hips. I took that as the hint to turn back around, and found his hands immediately on the button of my jeans. My eyes widened only slightly as I glanced down and watched him pull the button open, followed by pushing the zipper down. His thumbs hooked around the tops of my pants and my boxers and tugged them down slowly. I watched as his own eyes widened as my cock sprang free from my tight jeans, and a sigh of relief left my mouth. Levi pushed the pants down to my ankles before standing back up and looking up at me. It felt weird to be towering over him way more than I already did, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Eager, are we?”

I felt my face heat up again and I shrugged. “Can you blame me?”

Levi smirked and let his eyes fall back down to my length which was aching to be touched. The doctor’s hands moved over my hips so lightly it was teasing. He grazed his hands across the skin, getting dangerously close to my cock but not right out touching it. I was almost losing my mind with how much I wanted him to touch me, I could feel my knees starting to go weak.

That was, until, I felt his lips press a gentle kiss to the head of my cock, and I couldn’t help the gasp that escaped me. I heard Levi breathe out his nose in a silent laugh and could see a smile on his lips. “Your reflexes are good.” he said quietly before letting his tongue flick out against me, causing a breath to hitch in my throat. “Very good indeed.”

He stood up straight after letting his tongue flick back out one more time and looked back up to me with a playful grin on his face. It was then, while lost in looking back at him, that I felt his hand wrap around my shaft, slowly pushing the skin back before moving it up to the head. It was painful how slow he was moving, but the touch was more than appreciated as a shiver moved down my spin.

“So easy to work up.” Levi said quietly, more to himself than to me, as his eyes trailed back down to where his hand was moving. “I love it.”

I bit the inside of my lip while I attempted to hold back a moan as his thumb brushed over a sensitive area on the underside of my dick. The quiet noise that I had made definitely did not go unnoticed and I felt the pad of Levi’s thumb move over the patch continuously, making me mewl.

“Levi…”

The doctor chuckled quietly and finally pulled his hand away. “Turn around, Eren, and bend over. Actually, step down from there while you’re at it.”

I nodded quickly and stepped down from the stool before turning to face the table, bending at the waist. I heard the stool move away from my legs and felt Levi’s hands on my back a few moments later. His hands were gentle on my lower back and hips before moving to knead my ass once again. He hummed quietly to himself as I felt his toe tap against the inside of my legs. I got the hint and parted them a little more, bending a little more forward over the table.

“I like this view.” Levi mumbled and I felt my face heating up yet again. I was sure I looked like a tomato at that point.

Levi’s hands left my skin after a moment and I pouted, even though he couldn’t see my face. I wiggled my ass a bit, hoping to get his attention back on me, and I wasn’t let down. Within seconds of my ass wiggling, I felt one of Levi’s cool fingers tease around my entrance and the moan that left me was almost embarrassing.

“Someone is getting impatient.” Levi said quietly, though I could hear the amusement in his tone.

“I can’t help it.” I grumbled, wiggling again.

The doctor hummed again before pushing his finger into my ass. It was then I frowned and turned to face him the best I could in my position.

“Where did you get…”

“There was lube in my briefcase. Don’t ask…”

I raised my eyebrow and was, in fact, about to ask before he was pushing in a second finger. And all questions left my brain as his fingers started to slowly spread me apart and I was concentrating on relaxing myself for him. I let my head hang forward, resting my forehead on the tops of my arms as he scissored his fingers into me. I took deep breaths and remained calm as a third was pushed into me, letting out a loud groan once his finger brushed against part of me that sent shocks through me entire system.

“Aha, it pays to be a doctor.”

“Fuck, yes.” I groaned as he brushed against the spot once more before retracting his fingers. I whined quietly against my arms at the loss, which earned me a smack on the ass.

“Patience. We don’t want to rush the exam, you know.” Levi said playfully as I heard him moving around behind me. There were a few drawers opening and closing and I couldn’t bring myself to turn around to see what it was he was doing.

But then I heard a zipper and belt buckle hitting the floor. And a packet tearing. And the excitement was building up within me.

And then the stool was moving again, and then I was confused.

But only for a moment, because with next to no warning, Levi was behind me with his cock pressing against my entrance, and I could feel him slicked up and ready to go as his hands firmly grasped my hips.

“Did you get taller?” I asked after a moment, frowning against my arms.

“Don’t judge me.”

“Are you standing on the stool?”

“Shut up, Eren.”

“That is so—“

Before I could tell him he was cute, he was pushing into me, forcing a moan out of me. My knees went weak at the movement and I pushed back against him once I felt ready enough to continue. He got the hint and pulled back, before pushing back into me. And he stayed slow and steady for a short while before I relaxed completely and started to match his thrusts.

There were multiple whimpers and moans leaving the both of us, and it didn’t take long for him to start slamming against my prostate repeatedly. The moans were getting louder and louder, and I blindly reached for the pillow resting at the edge of the table to muffle my voice.

“I love your noises, Eren.” Levi admitted as he slammed back into me, forcing me forward against the table. And I was glad it was attached to the floor as I let out another noise. “I want to hear you, Eren.” he coaxed on, but I only shoved my face into the pillow more as I cried out with each thrust.

The pleasure was overwhelming and he knew exactly where to aim, it was driving me insane. I was surprised I was still able to hold myself up on my legs, even with the tables help.

“Come on, Eren.”

But when I didn’t turn or lift my head, the doctor slowed his actions before fully stopping, leaning over as he stayed buried within me.

“Let me hear you, Eren.”

I groaned before lifting my head slightly. “Keep going.” I whined.

“Stop hiding your voice.”

“Fuck me, doctor.”

I heard Levi snort quietly at my words and before I could really compute what was happening, something rubber was wrapped around my neck, pulling my head up from the pillow. “I will if you let your voice go.”

My eyes widened as I couldn’t figure out what was around my neck. It wasn’t in any way blocking my breathing, yet, but it still made me slightly nervous.

“Yes. I will.” I got out and the rubber slackened slightly before Levi started his movements again, immediately hitting that spot within me. And like I said I would, I cried out in pleasure at full volume.

“That’s right.” Levi mumbled behind me as he continued to slam into me. The rubber whatever-it-was tightened slightly as he pulled my head back more, forcing me to arch my back and causing him to slam into me at a better angle.

“Holy — fuck.” I managed to get out before feeling his other hand leave my hip to move to my front and tug at my cock. “Jesus — fuck.”

“Jesus fuck is right.” Levi panted behind me, breathing starting to get heavy.

I could feel tears welling in my eyes as the rubber strap of whatever it is pulled me back more, and as his hand started moving quicker around me. Everything was starting to become a blur as breathing slowly started to get harder.

“L— Levi. I c- can’t b-breathe.” I wheezed out a short while later as I started to get dizzy, and he immediately tossed the weapon of choice on the table in front of me.

His stethoscope.

But I paid it no mind as I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge.

And he continued the assault on my prostate and I continued to push back to match his thrusts, and his hand continued the quick movements around my shaft.

“I- I’m gonna—“ I cried out, though before I could get any other words out, I had hit my peak as strings of white shot out against the front of the table in front of me.

I continued to push back against Levi as both of his hands made their way to my hips, and by the tight grip he had, he couldn’t be too far behind.

“Fuck — f-fuck…” I heard him gasping behind me until his movements shuddered and he finally stopped, buried in me and leaning against my back. I could feel his heart racing in his chest on my back as we both caught our breath.

It took us a few moments to gather our bearings before he finally pulled out of me with a gasp. I fell forward, back against my arms and the pillow I had been moaning into and took a few deep breaths. My knees were still weak, and I wasn’t sure if I was going to be able to walk out of the clinic properly.

“Holy shit…” I grumbled, finally forcing myself to stand up properly. I could feel the sweat on my forehead and I knew I needed a shower more than I needed anything else in my life.

Levi hummed quietly behind me and I finally turned around to look at him. He was standing by the counter across from me, his pants done up and his arms across his chest. I could see a shine on his forehead, and I knew he was just as gross and sweaty as I was as he looked back at me. I slowly reached down and pulled my boxers and jeans back up before stopping and scrunching up my face. I turned back to him and he took my look of disgust for what it was and handed me a few sheets of paper towel. I cleaned myself up before stuffing myself into my pants, then turned to clean up the front of the table.

“Don’t worry about it all. We have a guy that comes in before we open and sterilizes all the rooms properly.”

I turned to him and tossed the paper towel into the garbage bin beside the table.

“You have a guy?”

“We have a guy.”

“What a luxurious job. Cleaning clinics.”

Levi shrugged a bit before opening the door to the observation room. I followed him out of the room and down the hall and back to the waiting room. “I’m just gonna go grab my things and we can get out of here.”

“Are we still going to go for dinner and a movie?” I asked, frowning. There was no way I felt clean enough to be around people with the amount of sweat I just put out.

Levi chuckled quietly and shook his head. “Hell no, Eren. I’m taking you home. Or rather, you’re following me to my house. So you don’t have to leave your car..”

I paused for a moment before nodding, understanding.

Levi left the room and headed behind the reception desk and into a room that I could see was lined with files. He emerged a few seconds later with a black coat over his arm and a briefcase in his hand. We left the clinic in silence and he set the alarm and flipped the lights, before locking up. He turned to me and a small smile formed on his lips. “I don’t live too far, just follow behind me, okay?”

“Okay.” I said quietly before leaning down to capture his lips with my own.

I watched as Levi walked down the street and down the path at the side of the building to the staff parking in the back before making my way to my car. I slipped into the drivers side a short while later and looked at myself in the rearview mirror. My eyes widened at the sight of the marks around my neck from the stethoscope.

“Jesus…” I muttered quietly as my hands ran over the red markings before slipping my phone out of my pocket.

 **To: Armin**  
the only downside to doctor sex is that getting choked with a stethoscope leaves marks

 **From: Armin**  
…Eren, sometimes you share too much.


	4. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets another doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting something else today?? no way!

I stretched my arms over my head as I yawned, waiting for the clock to strike five o’clock.

The weather was nice, so I had decided to sit on the bench outside Levi’s doctor’s office. I had gone through the games on my phone, and I sighed quietly, letting my head fall back against the building behind me. The breeze was cool, but it was a comfortable cool and I enjoyed it.

A while later, I heard the jingle of the bell over the door beside me. I turned my head and smiled at the sight of my boyfriend, dressed in his black pea coat and his briefcase tightly gripped in his hand.

“Ready to go?” I asked, pushing myself off of the bench and reaching for his free hand.

He regarded me for a moment before sighing and shook his head. “I have to run to the hospital and drop off some files, and to talk to a couple of the nurses on one of my patient’s floor.” He said quietly, looking to the ground. “It’s nothing major, but they just needed some information that the patient was unable to give. And for some reason they won’t let me just call them.”

I was slightly bummed out but I nodded anyway. “That’s fine. We can stop off there before we go for dinner.” I said, letting my grin widen on my face.

Levi’s eyes stayed on my face for a moment before the smallest of smiles grew on his own. “You’re too perfect.”

I laughed quietly and shook my head as I tugged him towards my car. “That is the farthest thing from the truth, my dear.”

We got into my car a few minutes later and I steered my way through the familiar area to the other side of the large block to the main entrance of the hospital. Finding a parking spot, I pulled in and killed the engine.

“They still have the coffee shop in the lobby, right?” I asked after a moment, glancing over to Levi as I reached for the door handle.

“Yeah.” He said quietly, pushing himself out of the passenger seat and starting on his way up to the front doors.

I quickly scrambled out of the car and jogged up to catch up with him. “Did you want a coffee?” I asked, having a bit of difficulty keeping up with his hurried pace.

“I’m okay, love. I’ll meet you back down here when I’m done?” he asked, turning to me as we neared the entrance. I grinned and nodded before slowing my pace. “I’ll be just inside.”

The man smiled at me and pulled ahead to walk in before me. I slowed down to a leisurely stroll and walked into the lobby, the scent of the sterile hospital assaulting my nose. I looked back and forth and frowned. Everything had changed since I had last been there, and I was thankful for the sign right in front of my face to guide me to the small coffee shop.

The line up was short when I had arrived. They would be closing shortly, and I was sure most of the staff wanted to get in their last decent cup of coffee before they were forced to survive on shitty instant coffee for the remainder of their shifts.

Within minutes, I was ordering my small dark roast and paying. I walked around the side once the steaming paper cup was handed to me to fix it to my liking. I hummed quietly to myself as I poured in cream and sugar, and looked around as I stirred the drink with a stir stick. After putting a lid on the cup, I wandered across the hall to sit down on a bench in front of a rather large mural to wait for Levi.

The hospital was quiet, aside from hushed whispers and shoes scuffing the floors as nurses and patients walked around. The emergency room was at the end of the long hall to the left, and no sounds came from there while the elevators leading to the rest of the hospital were to the right.

My bench gained another occupant a short while later and I stole a quick glance. He had blond hair, slicked to the side neatly, and a strong jawline. There was a stethoscope around his neck, and he was wearing a long white lab coat, not unlike the one Levi wore. Just from his profile, I could see that he was quite handsome.

I was about to look away when he turned his head and caught me looking, and I could feel the slightest blush make it’s way to my face as his blue eyes met my green. He smiled at me and sat back against the bench.

“Visiting a patient?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my voice died in my throat. I opted for shaking my head and quickly taking a sip of coffee to cover my slip up.

The man hummed quietly, and my eyes fell down to his name tag. Dr. E. Smith.

Smith.

E. Smith.

Something about a Dr. Smith rang a bell, but nothing was coming to mind. The fact that he kept staring at me was not helping.

“Can you blink?” he asked, and I realized then that I hadn’t blinked.

I nodded and blinked multiple times, turning my head away to stop looking at him. Another doctor couldn’t entrance me. Levi was upstairs.

Levi was upstairs!

I cleared my throat and took another sip as the blond doctor asked, “What is your name?”

“Eren.” I managed to squeak out, face flushing redder from embarrassment. What was wrong with me?

The man chuckled quietly and nodded. “Well, Eren. It is nice to meet you. I am Dr. Erwin Smith.”

I frowned slightly to myself and looked at the ground. I knew that name. I knew I definitely knew that name, but it wasn’t coming to me as to why.

“Nice to meet you.” I finally said, turning back to see the doctor still watching me.

“You have brilliant eyes, Eren.” Erwin said, dropping his tone. It was terrifying how nervous he was making me.

Levi was upstairs!

“Thank you, sir. But I am actually waiting for my boyfriend…”

Erwin’s thick eyebrows rose slightly at that and a smirk grew on his face. “Boyfriend?” He sat back slightly and sighed. “That’s too bad. Also too bad you already have a coffee, I was going to ask if you’d like one.”

I opened my mouth to speak, but a movement on the other side of Erwin’s head caught my attention. A man in a black pea coat burst through the elevator doors, and as soon as his eyes met the back of the Erwin’s head, I could tell I was in for it.

“Speaking of…” I trailed off as my eyes stayed on Levi.

“We are going, Eren.” He said once he reached where I was sitting on the bench. I watched as the man glared daggers at the blond sitting beside me, and there was no way I was going to let that continue. Someone would probably end up dead if I had.

I pushed myself off of the bench and Levi immediately wrapped his hands around my arm and pulled me towards the door. I turned my head towards Dr. Smith, who watched with amusement.

“Uh, nice to meet you?” I said as I was dragged out of the lobby into the cool night air and towards my car. “Levi?”

“That man is an asshole.”

I frowned slightly and glanced down at the man. “Your patient?”

“Erwin fucking Smith.” Levi spat, loosening his grip on my arm once we reached the car. I slowed my pace as I reached for my keys in my jacket with one hand, my other still tightly gripping my coffee.

“I think he was hitting on me.” I mumbled, furrowing my brow as I one-handedly got my car unlocked.

The look that Levi shot me at my words sent chills down my spine as I slid into the driver’s seat.

“You saved me in time, don’t worry. He said he wanted to buy me coffee, but I already had coffee. And, he liked my eyes. That’s it.” I explained, setting my coffee in the drink holder between the passenger and driver’s seat.

“Would you have taken a free coffee?” Levi asked, turning to look out the window as I pulled out of the parking spot.

“What? No! Unless it was a purely innocent offer, but he had other things on his mind.”

I glanced over at Levi to see that his face relaxed, which in turn, made me relax.

“You’re the only one I want, Levi. You have nothing to worry about.” I said quietly, blindly reaching past the stick shift for Levi’s hand. The man’s grip tightened around mine and I couldn’t help but smile.

“Let’s get some dinner.” He finally said, bringing our hands up to brush his lips across my knuckles. “I’m hungry.”


	5. Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren surprises Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETTER LATE THAN NEVER RIGHT???

It had been a whole year since that fated trip to the doctor’s office, when my throat was in terrible pain and I really wanted nothing more to stay home in bed and whine and have Mikasa take care of me instead.  A whole year had gone by since I had met Dr. Ackerman, and beautiful face and his nimble fingers and – well, it had been a year.

But the more that I thought about the last year, the more nervous I became because what I was about to do felt incredibly absurd.  Hell, I had been feeling ridiculous throughout the entire day.

I glanced to the clock as it struck five o’clock, meaning Levi would be finishing with his last patient and on his way back to his apartment, where I was currently sitting on his couch.

In barely any clothing.

There was clothing, just, not a lot of it.

My dear friend Jean put this _ridiculous_ thought into my brain to surprise Levi for our anniversary, and I am really kicking myself that I had gone through with it.  Hey, kids, never make important decisions while you’re drunk.

I looked down at what was actually wrapped around my body and groaned.  I had managed to find a cheap nurses costume at the Halloween store as everything was knocked down in price at the end of October.  So there I was, shoved into a tight white mini dress that left absolutely nothing to the imagination and showing off all the non-cleavage that I had on my chest; tacky red crosses covering where each nipple probably should be sitting.

If that didn’t make me feel ridiculous, I had white stockings pulled up to my thighs, attached to a red garter belt. I was beyond uncomfortable, if I was going to be honest; it was rather difficult to breathe.

I eyed the clock again to see that barely any time had passed and whimpered quietly to myself. I pushed myself off of the couch and made my way into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.  What I wouldn’t do for a glass of wine; but the bottle was being saved for the dinner that was currently cooking in the oven.

A white nurses dress and lasagna probably wasn’t the wisest choice.

I jumped slightly as I heard the door to Levi’s apartment unlock and placed the cup into the sink, gulping down the water that I had sipped.  The clock was either wrong, or Levi left work early, or I was about to be murdered in cold blood.

“Eren?”  I heard Levi call from the entrance, which made me both relieved and nervous all at once.

“I- in the kitchen!” I called, voice cracking forcing me to die a little bit inside due to embarrassment.

I heard the faint scuffing of shoes getting taken off, and the closet door opening as he put his jacket away. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest and I was sure he could hear it from the doorway.

“What are you making? It smells good in here.” Levi asked as he walked through the apartment to the kitchen, stopping dead in his tracks as he found me leaning against one of the counters.  I had planned to be on the couch, but I was trapped.  I felt completely ridiculous and I was sure my face matched the red crosses on my dress.

“Lasagna.” I croaked out, wanting to die more every second.  Why had I gone through with Jean’s stupid idea!  I should have changed!

Levi seemed to be at a loss for words. He glanced to the oven, which was the keeper of the delicious smelling lasagna, before looking back at me in all my slutty nurse glory.

“Um.”  He managed to get out, scratching the back of his head. “I’m…” I had never seen Levi so lost for words.  I could see him trying to find the words to say.  “I feel like I came home too early.”

I squinted a bit and slowly nodded. “Yeah.  Sort of.”

“Should I leave and come back?” he offered, pointing back to the doorway.  “I can go downstairs and come back.”

“Could you?” I asked, sitting up from my very awkward position of leaning on the counter.

The man in front of me nodded, and honestly looked like he was about to burst at the seams with laughter. He quickly scuttled off to the entrance, and within seconds, I heard the door open and close and I let out a breath I was very aware I had been holding.

I groaned to myself after a moment and made my way to the living room.  He had seen me in the outfit; there was no turning back now. Before I threw myself onto the couch, however, a thought crossed my mind and I darted towards the front closet. I grinned widely as I blindly reached into Levi’s briefcase and found his stethoscope and wrapped it around my neck before running back to the living room.  Just as I sat down, there was a knock at the door.

“Can I come in yet?” Levi called through the door as I made myself comfortable, propping one leg up in the most seductive pose I could possibly think of – which wasn’t at all, probably.

“Yeah.”  I called back after clearing my throat.  I shifted around in the tight dress as I heard the door open, and yet again my heart began to race. 

Levi walked into the living room after a moment and eyed me on the couch.  There were tears visible in his eyes and I knew he had been laughing, but I didn’t blame him.  I would have been laughing at the awkward encounter as well.

He cleared his throat before walking into the kitchen.  I heard a beep from the oven before he came back to join me.  Without a word, he reached for the stethoscope around my neck and grabbed it, pulling me up to let my lips meet his in a hungry kiss.

We broke apart after a few moments and he smirked.

“H-happy anniversary, Levi.” I managed to get out, voice shaky, as I had seemed to lose my breath.

“I turned off the food. You’re coming with me.” Levi finally said, pulling me up by the stethoscope and essentially using it as a leash to take me to the bedroom.

I should have learned my lesson about how painful stethoscopes were around the neck the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you were looking forward to them doing the do. i may be back into writing, but not into writing smut atm. feel free to use your imagination, you know it'll have been wild.
> 
> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com) (currently accepting prompts for the twelve days of christmas 2015!)


	6. Hernia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren sees a new doctor.

“Eren? It’s your turn.”

Eren’s eyes darted up from the magazine he had been reading before tossing it back down on the table in front of him. He grabbed his jacket and folded it over his arm as he followed the nurse to one of the empty observation rooms.

“The doctor will be in to see you in a moment. Please seat yourself up on the table there.”

Eren nodded once more as the nurse walked out of the room and a pang of nerves spread through his body. The last time he had gone to see a new doctor he’d ended up in a relationship with him. This time Levi was out of town, and he had been sent to a new doctor for his annual check up.

It was a doctor that Eren had yet to meet at Levi’s practice, but since he worked in the same office, Eren knew his nerves were ridiculous.  He would be fine.

The nerves about the doctor were one thing, however, there were also nerves about the exam itself. Levi had booked the appointment after Eren had reminded him one morning, and the way he’d been informed about the date and time of said appointment made him wary.

 _“You’re getting the_ full _examination.” Levi had said with a smirk trying to fight it’s way onto his face._

_“So, like normal?” Eren had asked, raising his eyebrow. He figured he had been getting the full exam the whole time._

_“Yeah. Yeah, definitely like normal.”_

Eren hadn’t bought it for a minute, but there was nothing he could do. He wasn’t going to complain, Levi _was_ the doctor in the relationship and Eren trusted his judgment in all things medicine. Although, Eren was supposed to see Levi, and the trip out of town had come out of nowhere.

Eren was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened and a man in a white coat, much like Levi’s, walked in.

The man was tall and blond and looked to be around Levi’s age. Eren watched as the man stared at the clipboard in his arms before lifting his head to look at Eren, a smile on his face.

“So you’re the Eren Jaeger that Dr. Ackerman can’t stop talking about.” The doctor said, holding out one of his hands for Eren to shake. “I’m Dr. Church.”

Eren nodded and shook the doctor’s hand before what he had said registered. “Wait, he talks about me?”

Dr. Church laughed quietly and sat the clipboard down on the counter before washing his hands.

“When he’s got time to, yes. Although I’m surprised he still wanted me to do this exam. I figured you’d want to wait until he got back to do it.”

Eren frowned, a nervous ball turning in his stomach. He just wanted a run of the mill physical, but this was starting to sound worrisome. And then Eren realized he had been quiet for far too long, as Dr. Church looked at him curiously.

“Ah, yeah. He’s a busy man, and this was the best time for me.” Eren said, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

With a nod, Dr. Church grinned and clapped his hands in front of him.

“Okay. Let’s get started.”

The examination was just like any other. His blood pressure was normal, if not a little higher because he was nervous. Everything else seemed to be going well, until Dr. Church startled him with something he had definitely not been expecting, although probably should have anticipated.

“Please lay down on the table for me, Eren.”

“Oh? Okay.”

Eren was somewhat skeptical as he lay down on the table, head resting on pillow at the end. The paper was crinkling loudly under him as he shifted to a more comfortable spot with his feet dangling off of the end.

“I’ve never had to lay down before.” Eren said quietly, glancing over to the doctor who had walked up to him.

“I’m just going by Dr. Ackerman’s notes, Eren.” He said, pressing his hand down on Eren’s abdomen through his shirt. “He said you were here for a physical, on top of a hernia and pro-”

“Don’t say it.” Eren’s eyes widened as he realized…

“-state exam.”

Eren groaned as his hands flew to his face, muffling the noise. He was going to attempt to kick his boyfriend’s ass as soon as he walked through the door a few days later.

It was a fight he’d lose, but he’d still try.

“This is why I was so surprised you didn’t reschedule.”

“Well, can we skip the prostate exam, then? I don’t know what a hernia one entails, exactly, so I’m not too worried about that, but your hands are staying away from…”

“Got it, don’t worry!” Dr. Church said with a laugh. Eren would have thought it was a nice laugh if he wasn’t filled with some sort of murderous intent.

Okay, murderous intent was probably a _bit_ far.

“I will need you to lift your shirt and unbutton your pants.”

“Excuse me?”

Eren could feel his face red hot as the doctor laughed quietly.

“Don’t worry, Eren. I’m not going to be doing anything strange; it’s just, that is the area in which I need to work. I won’t be doing anything in which you’ll need to bend over and cough.”

“Oh my god.”

“If it helps you can pretend it’s not me doing this?”

“I don’t think that helps.” Eren groaned as he reluctantly reached down to undo his pants and pull his shirt up to reveal his stomach.

As the doctor’s hands pressed to his stomach, Eren’s eyes drifted shut and while he had said it out loud, he tried his best to pretend it was Levi doing the strange examination.

Dr. Church’s hands were delicate in a way Levi’s were. He felt his fingertips trace along muscles over his stomach, feeling much like when Levi traced over the lines of his abs before falling asleep. He decided that thinking about Levi doing the exam _was_ a lot easier, and concentrated on the fingers moving across his skin, lower towards his groin. The feeling of those fingertips shot a feeling of _something_ through his body and through a partially open eye, Eren couldn’t stop himself before he reached out for the doctor’s head, his fingers combing through the soft strands of…

Eren’s eyes flew open and he nearly fell off the table. Dr. Church jumped back, eyes equally as wide as Eren shook his head wildly back and forth.

“Nope!” Eren cried, pushing off of the table and quickly fastened his jeans back up. “Nope! Nope!”

Dr. Church stood to the side and watched as Eren pulled on his coat.

“Eren.”

“Nope!”

“ _Eren_.”

Eren tested a glance over to the doctor once his voice had become louder.

“That didn’t happen.” Eren said, voice cracking.

“If it’s any consolation, it’s not the first time it’s happened.” Dr. Church said matter-of-factly before frowning. “Well, for the hernia exam it is, but for exams in general…”

Eren’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “Nope!”

And with that, Eren flew out of the observation room and out of the doctor’s office before whipping out his phone to yell at Levi who was across the country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> i've been out of the ereri scene for a while so this is probably completely off and just, forgive me. BUT IT'S DONE SOMETHING IS COMPLETELY HOORAY

**Author's Note:**

> prompts can be sent [here](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
